1. Field
Embodiments relate to a rechargeable battery pack including a pack cover.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike a primary battery, a rechargeable battery is a battery which repeatedly performs charging and discharging. A small-capacity rechargeable battery is used for small portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, notebook computers, camcorders, and the like, while a large-capacity rechargeable battery is used as a motor-driving power source for a hybrid vehicle, and the like.
The rechargeable battery may be used as a unit cell in a small electronic device, or as a pack in which a plurality of unit cells are electrically connected to each other for driving a motor. The rechargeable battery pack may be formed by connecting electrode terminals of unit cells to each other through bus bars.